Sleepover
by Miko Sakura-sama
Summary: When Kagome has a sleepover, who decides to come get her? Inuyasha. But what happens when he's human and Kagome's friends see him?
1. Sleepover

The Sleepover... By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: Ok people, I don't get why we need this, seeming it's FANfiction, but whatever. I don't own Inuyasha. sighs  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but I have an exam tomorrow! I can't stay here tonight, I have a study group." Kagome smiled at her friends.  
  
"Feh. You always leave at the worst times woman! Why bother coming at all?" Inuyasha walked into the trees, muttering something about an unreliable baka.  
  
"Kagome-sama, we will be here when you return." Sango smiled at her friend and pet Kirara.  
  
Miroku inched towards Sango with a lecherous grin on his face. "Yes, we'll be waiting." Miroku grinned and began to play with his prayer beads.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Shippou looked up at Kagome with pleading eyes. "Can I come?" he smiled his cute little smile.  
  
"Sorry Shippou, girls only. I'll be back before you know it!" Kagome grinned a fake grin and walked towards the well. They all waved her farewell and she climbed into the well and disappeared.  
  
"She forgot her backpack again!" Shippou frowned. "Is she trying to abandon it or something?" Shippou plopped on top of the bag.  
  
"That woman always running off to tend to her own personal affairs! What the hell does she think we are, little things you can put aside to play with later?" Inuyasha sat in a tree, breathing the cool night air. "Feh. She's not worth it anyway!" He swung his leg over and jumped out of the tree. "I'm gonna go over and get that girl, the sooner we get the Shikon no tama completed, the sooner I can be freed." He stomped off towards the others.  
  
"Hi Naoko!" Kagome opened the door to find her friend standing there with a bright smile on her face. "Where are Taya and Ayumi?" Kagome looked behind Naoko's big bag.  
  
"Oh, they're coming with Sakura and Yuka." Naoko smiled and came in. "So, anyone here yet?" She looked around.  
  
"No, but they'll be here soon." Kagome smiled and walked upstairs with Naoko.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Going to go see Kagome-sama?" Miroku nudged Inuyasha in the ribs.  
  
"Feh. Hentai, I'm bringing her back so she can find the Shikon shards! Knock those perverted thoughts out of your mind." Inuyasha dived into the well. Bringing him to present day.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kagome smiled at Akane, Ayumi! She smiled and looked behind Ayumi to see more friendly faces. "Hey Sakura, Yuka." She directed them all inside and they walked up to her room.  
  
"That woman. . .where is she?" Inuyasha looked into the living room window only to see Souta staring, hypnotized, by the strange black box with moving pictures. He sniffed the air.  
  
"Kagome!" He tried jumping into the tree next to her bedroom, only to fall flat on his face. "Damn! How could I forget it was new moon?" 'I guess because I was too interested in getting to Kagome . . .' He shook his now jet-black head of hair. 'Idiot. . .'  
  
"I guess I have to go the human way," he scoffed in disgust, stomping off towards the door. It was dark out and hard for his human eyes to see. He stumbled over a tree branch, growling a few choice words to the empty yard.  
  
The familiar sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. Kagome looked at her friends. "Who could that be? We're all here." Kagome shrugged and walked downstairs. She opened the door to a very different surprise. "I- Inuyasha?" her eyes open wide at the now human hanyou.  
  
"Come on, you're coming with me. The Shikon no tama is waiting and there's no time for whatever you're doing in there." Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm, giving it a good tug towards the well house.  
  
"Kagome? Who's the cute guy?" Yuka smiled as she and the other girls walked down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, him? He's just a friend, he needed to borrow, uh . . ." Kagome's mind worked overtime, thinking for the perfect answer. Of course, she had never been good at lying, even with all her past experience. "Our waffle iron!"  
  
Her friends blinked as the panicky girl dashed into the kitchen, grabbing up the appliance.  
  
"Waffle Iron?" Inuyasha looked at the hoard of girls at the steps gawking at him. 'What the hell are they staring at?' He wondered, shooting them a glare. They didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Here!" Kagome shoved the iron into the hybrid's hands and smiled nervously. "There you go! Tell your brother I said hi!" She looked at him pleadingly to leave.  
  
A flash of hurt showed in his eyes, it came as quickly as it went. "Feh. Whatever." He turned to leave mumbling Feudal Era curses under his breath.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait!" A voice he had never heard before yelled, followed by someone running after him only to drag him back into the house.  
  
"Get off me!" Inuyasha tried shrugging her off but failed. All the girls, save for the desperate Kagome ran and grabbed him, dragging him into the living room. "Kagome . . . May I have a word with you?" He frowned, beckoning her with a clawed finger into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?" She mumbled under her breath, looking down at her now very interesting shoes.  
  
"Why are you all wearing that strange shiny clothing?" He looked embarrassed but annoyed nonetheless. Anger filled his amber golden eyes, "And..." He continued. "What the HELL are you all trying to imprison me here?!" A pathetic human growl emitted from his throat.  
  
"It's not my fault, my friends want you here. I can't exactly defy them right now..." She trailed off, twiddling with her fingers.  
  
"What is this thing?" Inuyasha tossed her the waffle iron and walked to the pantry. "There's only one way I'll stay..." Inuyasha's scowl transformed to a sly grin.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome practically whined, looking back at her friends. 'This isn't gonna be pretty. . .Three months without coming home. . .Life supply of ramen. . .Oh gods.'  
  
"If I get all the ramen I want and you don't leave my time again until the Shikon no tama is completed." He grinned triumphantly, seemingly happy with his request.  
  
'How did I know?' Kagome mentally kicked herself, then Inuyasha. "You don't expect me to ditch school all that time do you? JUST the ramen." She looked at the pantry, "But you have to make it up to my mom, she's spending more money on your noodle supply than heating bills. . ."  
  
"Fine." He grabbed some and handed it to her. "Fix it." Inuyasha walked into the living room, staring weirdly at the group of still-gawking girls. "Feh." He looked at them. Plopping down on the couch and staring at the picture box.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha!" Souta smiled and then turned back to the TV.  
  
"Hi." Inuyasha lie on the floor and stared at the picture box. A group of three strangely dressed women were chanting weird words and an evil-looking man was being set on fire somehow. "What the hell is this crap?" He turned to Kagome's little brother.  
  
"Charmed." Souta didn't even look away from the screen. "Kagome made me rent it, and although it's annoying to read the subtitles it isn't all that bad!"  
  
"So. Inuyasha, you don't go to our school, where do you go?" Naoko plopped down next to him, smiling a foolish smile.  
  
"I don't go to school." He looked at the three women in the box, which somehow reminded him of Kikyo, and the man, who reminded himself of him.  
  
"Oh, a college guy?" The girls crowded around the hanyou, all murmuring to one another.  
  
"College?" Inuyasha got up and left the still Souta alone with the crazy women. Once he got to the kitchen he found Kagome, still watching a few cups of his favorite food cook in their cups. "What's wrong with your crazy friends?" Inuyasha sniffed at the ramen, a dazed look crossing his face.  
  
"They're not crazy, but they are crazy about you." She continued to stare at the food, looking as though she was pouting.  
  
"Whatever, I'll be staying in Souta's room tonight." Inuyasha walked upstairs, looking at the strange women menacingly. "Stay here." He warned them, only to roll his eyes when they ignored him.  
  
"Let's follow." The girls giggled, whispering the entire way up the stairs. They silently followed the annoyed, and slightly confused, Inuyasha into Souta's room. "Ah. Finally some peace." He laid back on the carpeted floor and decided to rest up after the exhausting craziness of Kagome's friends.  
  
"Aw, he's sleeping!" Akane sighed at the sleeping Inuyasha. All the girls swooned into each other watching the exhausted hanyou.  
  
That was when Kagome entered the room with 4 cups of ramen.  
  
"What are you all doing here?!" She screamed. "Get out! Get out! Get OUT!" She ran them out, broth splashing over the sides of the cups as Inuyasha jumped up looking around dazed.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell were those temptresses doing in here?!" Inuyasha frowned, totally forgetting about his ramen.  
  
"Temptresses? How are they temptresses?" She scowled holding the ramen above her, Inuyasha looking at it longingly.  
  
"They prance around giggling and wearing those alluring shiny clothes." He scoffed. "Pathetically human really." He jumped up, catching the miko in training off guard, and grabbed a cup of steaming noodles.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome frowned. "They are wearing their friggin' pajamas Inuyasha! And they aren't temptresses, they like you!" She sat the ramen down so hard it splattered all over him.  
  
"Keh." He frowned, thinking about what she'd just said. "Kagome?" He called out attentively.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome lazily looked at him.  
  
"Do they act like that around every man they meet?" He slowly got off the ground as the weight lifted.  
  
"No..." She cocked her head. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha began attacking the second cup of ramen, his back turned to her. A small smile finding it's way onto her face.  
  
"Whatever." She walked to the door.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Goodnight." He got up, looking at her before grabbing a third cup of ramen and began to eat.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha." She smiled. "Inuyasha?" She asked, his back turned again.  
  
"What?" he muttered through a full mouth.  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite." She giggled and left the room to meet her friends in her own. They immediately began questioning her about their relationship.  
  
"Bed bugs?" He let out a small chuckle and then listened hard with his weak human ears at their questions.  
  
"So are you going out?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Sorta." She whispered, but Inuyasha heard. He smiled and went to sleep. 


	2. Answering and Admitting

Sleepover - The Long Awaited Chapter 2! By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: OK OK! I give! Sorry it took so long but I am writing TWO, not one, TWO chapterized fics at the same time right now. And YES, I do know chapterized isn't a word but whatever. Here's chapter 2!  
  
Last Chapter...  
  
"Bed bugs?" He let out a small chuckle and then listened hard with his weak human ears at their questions.  
  
"So are you going out?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Sorta." She whispered, but Inuyasha heard. He smiled and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"So *he's* the mystery guy that you've ignored Hojo-kun for!" Akiko just nudged Kagome, as she blushed redder than she already was.  
  
Kagome knew Inuyasha was probably still awake and listening to her conversation. 'I can't tell them something that I only *wish* to happen.' Kagome sighed and laid back on her bed.  
  
"Well? What's he like?" Sakura piped up and her eyes sparkled.  
  
"Well . . ." Kagome thought about nice things she could say but didn't find many. "He's always protecting me, he's tough, he treats me right, he has this puppy factor to him . . ." Kagome thought hard.  
  
"Puppy factor?" Akiko decided it was better to just let it go.  
  
"He seems nice," Taya sighed and got a dreamy look in her eyes. "He's so cute and smart." She continued but everyone was ignoring her with their own questions.  
  
"How good of a kisser is he?" Naoko edged closer towards Kagome along with the other girls.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome jumped back at this. 'We've never kissed! WE aren't even dating! What have I gotten myself into?' Kagome just put on a fake smile and blushed harder.  
  
"You haven't kissed yet have you?" Naoko winked and leaned in closer.  
  
"No." Kagome muttered. The other girls gave a collective sigh.  
  
"Why not?" Sakura lightly shoved Kagome. "How can you stand it?"  
  
"Um, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back!" Kagome rushed from the room as quickly as she could and snuck downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha had already woken up due to Sota's snoring and left to go outside. "Did Kagome mean what she said?" Inuyasha's heart filled with hope.  
  
It was all he could do to hold back from smiling. Then he could her faint footsteps by the mini-shrine. "Kagome?" Inuyasha walked behind the god tree.  
  
Kagome walked over and leaned on the God tree. "Why did I say that? He's not my boyfriend. He can barely stand me!" Kagome fought with herself sitting down in the grass.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked out from behind the Goshinboku at Kagome.  
  
She was hurting because he didn't like her? He thought she didn't like him but know . . .  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a small twig snapping under his foot.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome stood up and looked behind her to see Inuyasha frozen in place.  
  
Inuyasha stood silent and stared at her. "Feh," Inuyasha finally forced out the word and turned to leave.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome took a step closer to him and stopped. "Do you hate me?" Kagome choked on her question.  
  
Inuyasha saw the tears begin to fall from Kagome's beautiful face and mentally kicked himself.  
  
'How could I be such a damned baka to make her think you hated her?' "I . . . Don't hate you . . ."  
  
"How can you say that?!" Kagome growled looking up at him with teary eyes. "You're always running off with Kikyo!"  
  
"I don't always run off with Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"I'm talking about the countless times you've left me for her! Every time her soul skimmers come around you're off again! Either that or you're sulking."  
  
"What do you expect me to do? She's tried killing you before damn it! You expect me to stay around and allow her to get *that* near to you?"  
  
Kagome paused in thought, 'Is that why?' As quickly as doubt filled her mind so did more anger, but this time at herself. She quickly recovered though, "You've kissed her!"  
  
"I didn't kiss her! She's the one who kissed me!" Inuyasha took a step closer to the girl in front of him. "Why are you throwing all my mistakes back in my face woman?"  
  
"Your . . . Mistakes?" Kagome's eyes widened. "You mean . . ."  
  
"I mean why are you throwing all my mistakes back in my face," Inuyasha growled, slightly hesitant at repeating it.  
  
"Why do you give me such mixed signals?" Kagome continued, "One second you're about to kiss me, the next second you kiss *her*. Then you tell me you want to be near me, then you go off with *her* again."  
  
"I-"  
  
"No." Kagome growled, clenching her fist, "I'm not done yet. Kouga comes and kidnaps me and you come acting jealous about the whole thing but when you go off who-knows-where with Kikyo I'm supposed to 'understand'."  
  
"Ka-"  
  
"Why? Inuyasha, why do you make it so hard for me to figure out how you really feel? You wonder why I think you hate me? That's why."  
  
"I already told you! I. Don't. Hate. You." Inuyasha took a deep breath, just waiting for her to yell 'sit' at any second.  
  
"If you don't hate me then what-"  
  
He didn't wait for her to finish the question, if he did then he might lose the courage.  
  
"Because I love you damn it!" Inuyasha growled back. It seemed time had stopped as soon as the words flowed from his mouth.  
  
"N-nani?" Kagome slowly walked closer to the hanyou in front of her.  
  
Her tears made her vision blurry but she could see Inuyasha's sad golden eyes looking down at her.  
  
"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha whispered putting his finger under her chin and craning her head up to look into his eyes. "It's true." With that said, Inuyasha closed the distance between them in a kiss.  
  
"Inu-" Kagome didn't finish as she leaned into the kiss, 'Finally . . .'  
  
"Well I see she *has* kissed him now hasn't she?" Naoko and the others giggled as they looked out the window.  
  
"Lucky girl." Sakura sighed and rested her head in her hands.  
  
"Yeah." Taya continued to look at the couple kissing in the early morning.  
  
Kagome hesitantly yielded the kiss and smiled. "Inuyasha, I love you too."  
  
Inuyasha didn't' say anything, his eyes just softened. "I have to go."  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome held him tight.  
  
"Well I can't just turn hanyou around *them* can I?" Inuyasha smirked walking towards the mini shrine.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated turning around, "I'll be waiting for you. You better be back tomorrow." With that he entered the mini-shrine and Kagome sighed walking back into the house.  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Well I hope you liked this chapter since you demanded it this is what you got. It might not be the same style but that's because it's been a while since I wrote chapter one and so the train of thought kinda drifted.  
  
R&R My story: Most Important Mission - it's much better than this story although I like this story too. If I get enough "I want another chapter" then I'll try and make a better one but yeah. R&R! 


	3. It Took Us A Long Time Too

Sleepover... - Chapter 3 (Demanded, I feel loved!) By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Ok here's the demanded Chapter 3. LOL. I feel so loved that I have fans of this one-shot now who-knows-shot. Well I'd appreciate it if everyone would also review Most Important Mission because that is what I'm currently working on and am really proud of.  
  
Anyway, here's the next chappie:  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Kagome sighed smiling and reentered her house.  
  
The only light in the house was her own.  
  
'That means they're still up . . .' Kagome sighed.  
  
'What if they saw us out there?'  
  
' . . .'  
  
'I don't care what they ask me, I got what I wanted.' Kagome smiled at this thought and walked into her room in a happy daze.  
  
"So . . ." Naoko walked over to Kagome casually. "How was it?"  
  
"Wha . . .?" Kagome let out a small chuckle and beamed brighter. "Perfect." Kagome walked over to her bed and plopped down as the girls surrounded her.  
  
"So where'd he go? He was heading towards the mini-shrine." Sakura's eyes were wide with curiosity.  
  
"Oh, I thought I heard something and he went to check it out. Then he's going back to his house. His mom called." Kagome lied through her teeth.  
  
'Is it *good* I can do this so well?' Kagome shrugged it off and smiled.  
  
"Called? The phone never rang." Taya was too curious for her own good.  
  
"There is something called a cell phone Taya," Kagome wished she could hug Naoko for covering for her although it was just an assumption.  
  
Still. Kagome was way too happy to care.  
  
"We can talk about this in the morning, I'm tired." Kagome yawned and looked at the clock, "FOUR AM?!" Kagome grabbed up her clock with bewildered eyes.  
  
"Well duh Kag-chan. We stayed up 'til three, you were out there in that lip lock forever . . ." Sakura sighed and then nudged Kagome. "Are you sure that was your *first* time?"  
  
"YES!" Kagome knocked her friend over on the bed and threw a pillow at her.  
  
Before they knew it they had begun a classic pillow fight.  
  
***  
  
"Back already, Inuyasha?" Miroku had a happy grin on his face.  
  
"Back from watching Sango's bath already, hentai?" Inuyasha snapped back.  
  
After a moments reminiscing Inuyasha couldn't help give small smile. "Feh. I have some more important things to think about." He walked over to the fire and sat down.  
  
"Ah. So it happened?" Miroku grinned. "You old dog, you."  
  
"What-?" Inuyasha growled and shot up staring down at Miroku's face. "What in all the hells are you talking about houshi?"  
  
The sun was almost up and Inuyasha could feel his hanyou powers returning.  
  
That was good.  
  
He could protect Kagome when she got back better this way.  
  
"You and Kagome of course." Miroku stated it as if it was obvious. Miroku enjoyed the embarrassed look on his hanyou friend's face. "Don't try to deny it, that blush speaks better than you ever could."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha stomped off into the trees. "What does that damned houshi know?"  
  
Sango walked out from the bushes leading from the hot springs and stopped by Miroku. "Inuyasha has returned ne? Does he know?"  
  
"He's too dense to know anything," Miroku grinned and kissed Sango on the nose. "He would probably still not know if we told him to his face."  
  
"Probably." Sango laughed and leaned on Miroku's shoulder as the sun rose over the mountains in the distance. "Here's the water," Sango handed him the water bucket and closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Well *that* was fun," Kagome looked around at her feather covered friends. "I told you not to use the feather pillows."  
  
"So what? We're all happy now aren't we?" Sakura laughed at this remark from Naoko.  
  
"Yeah, especially Kagome." Sakura smirked  
  
Kagome's cheeks turned, for the tenth time that night, crimson as she looked at her clock. "You have to go soon don't you?" Kagome knew their rides would be there at seven and it was already six.  
  
"Yeah." Erica sighed with disappointment. "But it was fun!" They all walked downstairs to get some breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his claws. "Finally." He sighed and jumped from the tree and headed towards the well.  
  
***  
  
"Good Morning Lady Sango." Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around the taiji's waist.  
  
"Morning." Sango sighed as she watched Shippou kick in his sleep. "Sleep well?"  
  
"The best in years, even though it was only for a little while. You?" Miroku chuckled.  
  
Miroku slid one hand down to Sango's lap and let it rest there.  
  
He didn't feel the need to grope her so much now that they had already been on their first date and confessed their love for each other.  
  
"Fine. Where'd Inuyasha go?" Sango looked towards the trees and as if on cue Inuyasha stomped out.  
  
"Is Kagome back yet?" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Not yet Inuyasha." Miroku sighed giving Sango a knowing smile, his arms still wrapped protectively around her waist.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha analyzed the situation in front of him. Miroku with his arms around Sango's waist . . .  
  
But that wasn't the shocking thing . . .  
  
. . . Sango was allowing it. " . . . Wait . . ."  
  
"Yeah?" Miroku lazily looked up from Sango's face where they had been staring deeply into each others eyes.  
  
"What the hell took you two bakas so damn long?" Inuyasha gave them one of his rare-seen smiles.  
  
"Uh . . ." Sango just cuddled closer to Miroku's chest. "About what?"  
  
"Feh. Never mind." Inuyasha walked over to the well and sat waiting for the girl in his life to return.  
  
Inuyasha muttered, "It took us a long time too."  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
*** 


	4. Of Course We Care!

Sleepover By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long-awaited update but it's been busy . . .  
  
Stuff on Sakura's To-Do List:  
  
Study for the constant tests/quizzes, study Spanish, do homework, write the other ff.net ffs, write my other two non-ff stories, hang out with friends, cook, do dishes, clean room, take care of dogs ^_^; etc, etc.  
  
I won't burden you with more of my agenda, well anyway I love writing this stuff for you guys and I love the reviews that pour in each time I add another Sleepover chapter! Love you guys and thanks for your support, it helps lighten the load.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The early morning was spent near the well . . .  
  
. . . Shippou asking too many questions for his own good.  
  
. . . Sango and Miroku snuggling by the embers.  
  
. . . Inuyasha pacing back and forth.  
  
'When are her damn friends going to leave?!' Inuyasha growled finally stopping and leaning on the well in thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, come on, you know she's coming," Sango rationalized, "Eat something."  
  
Inuyasha chose to ignore this form of persuasion by staring into the well in hopes of seeing Kagome's beautiful face staring up at him.  
  
"Kagome left some ramen behind in her pack," Sango threw a box at the hanyou's head.  
  
Inuyasha allowed the instant noodles to hit his head and roll away.  
  
Miroku and Sango's eyes widened. "He . . . Turned down ramen . . ." Sango breathed.  
  
"Inuyasha, what did you say to her this time?" Shippou hopped up onto the hanyou's head.  
  
"What do you mean 'what did I say to her'?" Inuyasha said in monotone, seemingly unaffected by the kitsune's accusations.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Shippou poked the back of Inuyasha's head expecting it to be a death wish.  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha could hear a low rumbling coming from the other side of the well. He'd heard that sound in Kagome's time before, it was something she called a car. When you heard that sound it meant something that made his spirits soar.  
  
Shippou scowled, "Well, something's wro-"  
  
"They're leaving!" Inuyasha slammed his fist triumphantly onto the well's frame, a smug grin on his face. "They're finally gone!"  
  
Shippou slowly backed away from the hanyou that had definitely finally been hit one too many times in the head.  
  
***  
  
"Bye!" Kagome waved from her doorstep to her friends as they left in their parents' cars. 'Finally!' Before the cars disappeared from view Kagome was running towards the well.  
  
Inuyasha's nose picked up something, the familiar scent of honey and lavender coming closer.  
  
Kagome was coming.  
  
Just as he thought, Kagome appeared at the bottom of the well seconds later, the brightest smile he'd ever seen plastered on her face.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kagome climbed out of the well. "How are all . . . of . . . you . . .?" Kagome trailed off when she noticed Sango and Miroku's knowing smiles. "Um . . . OOF!" Shippou dived into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Kagome! I've missed you!" Shippou beamed, "What did Inuyasha do this time?"  
  
Kagome looked back at the hanyou, "Nothing . . . *bad*," Kagome giggled causing the hanyou to blush and turn away.  
  
Shippou eyed Kagome, then Inuyasha, suspiciously, "I don't get it."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Shippou-chan," Kagome smiled allowing the kitsune to hop off her shoulder.  
  
"What did you mean by 'nothing *bad*' Kagome-chan?" Sango walked up to her friend with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Wha-" Kagome's cheeks grew hot. "What do I mean?"  
  
"Come on," Sango grabbed the younger girl by the arm dragging her into the forest, "We'll leave the guys alone."  
  
As the girls left his view, Inuyasha grumbled searching for something to do.  
  
'I could always wait for Shippou to annoy me and then kill the brat - - -  
  
- - - But then Kagome would kill me.'  
  
Inuyasha cursed the prayer beads around his neck, oblivious to Miroku following him with his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"So . . ." Kagome drawled looking up at the clear blue sky. "Why'd you drag me out here?"  
  
Sango took a moment and looked at her friend, a mischievous glint in her eye. "What changed between you two in your time?"  
  
Kagome could feel her cheeks burning fiercely, "Well, I was having a sleepover - I told you about those - and he came by . . ."  
  
"Uh huh," Sango nodded, anxious for the part she already had suspected to come into play. "Go on."  
  
Kagome sighed, a small smile creeping onto her face, "All my friends wanted to know who he was, so I told them he was a friend that had come by to borrow something," Kagome's cheeks burned hotter as she went deeper into her tale. "They wanted him to stay, so he did. I mean, he had nothing better to do, he *was* in his human form." Kagome looked over at her friend, curious of how she would react.  
  
Sango said nothing, a smile of her own forming.  
  
"So they were flirting with him. He went to bed in Souta's room and then they all crept in and watched him."  
  
Sango blocked her laughter with her clasped hands, "Mhm."  
  
Kagome gave her friend a quick glare, "Anyway, then I went outside to get some fresh air and he was out there too . . ." Kagome's voice became too soft for Sango's weak human ears to hear.  
  
"What?" Sango leaned in closer, expecting her friend to whisper.  
  
"Then he . . . Kissed me."  
  
Sango jumped up from her place on the log, nearly knocking Kagome off in the process. "Oh Kagome-chan! It finally happened! Miroku and I have been wondering when you would finally get the hints you threw at each other! Now you-"  
  
"Breathe Sango-chan," Kagome said, amused at her friend behavior. "Calm down."  
  
Sango took in a deep breath.  
  
"So what has happened between you and Lord Miroku?" Kagome winked at her friend.  
  
Sango let out the air directly into her friends face, both our their cheeks equally red.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
Before the girls knew it they were both squealing and jumping up and down giddily.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke, causing the hanyou to snap out of his thoughts, "what transpired between you and Lady Kagome while on her side of the well?"  
  
Inuyasha paused mid-step, his back turned to the monk. "Whad'youmean?" He slurred the words together, picking Shippou up by the tail before the young kitsune stole his ramen.  
  
Miroku's eyebrow raised, "Oh . . . I see." The monk cleared his throat, "Well then."  
  
Inuyasha spun around, his eyes only slits, "What do you 'see'?"  
  
Miroku took a sip of his tea as a mischievous smile formed, "You old dog."  
  
"Could you stop saying that?!" Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms in defiance. "What the hell do you think we *did* anyway?"  
  
Miroku spoke volumes with his hentai grin.  
  
The hanyou's eyes widened, "You hentai!" Inuyasha fought back the burning in his cheeks. "That's not what we did anyway," he muttered.  
  
"Sure it isn't," Miroku coughed. "I mean, why would it be? It's not like you two care for one another."  
  
?!  
  
"What the hell do you mean?!" Inuyasha growled, "Of *course* we care for each other! That's why we kissed you damn baka hentai!"  
  
Did he just say all of that out loud?  
  
. . .  
  
Curses.  
  
Miroku smirked jovially. "Yeah, you said it out loud."  
  
How did he-?  
  
"Keh."  
  
"We're back!" Kagome called, her and the demon exterminator both appeared through the trees.  
  
Inuyasha noticed both girls seemed for giddy than before they had left. What had they been talking about?  
  
. . .  
  
Oh.  
  
That.  
  
Inuyasha coughed involuntarily and walked over to Kagome, "Hey."  
  
. . .?  
  
Hey?  
  
What the hell was happening to him?  
  
Kagome seemed just as bemused, "Hey." She tilted her head to the left, seemingly amused by his display. "So what, um, did you two talk about while we've been gone?"  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha said defensively, "What'd you two talk about?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "You."  
  
The hanyou's eyes widened but quickly returned to normal. "What'd you say about me?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
Kagome tweaked the hanyou's nose, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Hell yes he wanted to know.  
  
Not like he'd ever admit it.  
  
. . .  
  
Around Miroku and Sango.  
  
Grabbing the girl's arm he dragged her off the exact forest she had been dragged off into minutes ago.  
  
This was getting old.  
  
***  
  
I know it's short for all the time I've been working on it. The thing is I have 4 stories going and I'm trying to write them all at the same time. Plus I have one shots I'm working on and then new story ideas are popping in all the time. It would really help me, and I mean *really* if you could review some other stories. It's not just because they're fun to get, it's because they truly inspire me to write more. So R&R and I promise to update sooner than this one came out. ^_^  
  
Anyway, enjoy the weekend.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


	5. Shut up!

Sleepover - Chapter 5 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: Who said I own Inuyasha?  
  
. . .  
  
Me?  
  
Oh, well, I was lying. I don't. ^_^;  
  
Sakura's Note: I'm done with my mid-terms! *Grabs up Inuyasha manga* I think I did well . . .  
  
Hopefully.  
  
Well, here's the next chapter of Sleepover, sorry it took so long to post. *Hands out cookies*  
  
Not much to say this time, just that I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Shout outs: Warcrafter, kawaii monkey hanyou, papercut15, kiwichan, InuShemeeko, justevilgurl, StickySyrupPancakes, and Miko Sakura-sama fan.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: Shut up  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow as the sun slowly began to set behind the trees.  
  
They'd been gone a while.  
  
What were they *doing* out there?  
  
. . .  
  
Ah.  
  
His trademark hentai grin appeared, Sango no longer in his arms but shining her boomerang bone.  
  
"Miroku, wipe that grin off your face, they're not doing anything," Sango scolded, not even looking around.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Experience."  
  
Shippou snickered from his place by the taijiya, quickly 'falling asleep' when Miroku cast him a glare.  
  
"How do you know they're not doing anything," Miroku retorted, "The way Inuyasha was acting . . ."  
  
Sango rest her boomerang on the trunk of a nearby tree, turning to look at Miroku. "Because I'm no pervert, hentai-sama."  
  
Miroku's eye widened, "Hentai-sama?!"  
  
"Yes, hentai-sama. I think that fits you, doesn't it?" she quirked an eyebrow, "Thinking all those things about Inuyasha and Kagome-chan."  
  
"You've wounded me, Sango," Miroku sniffed, turning back to watch the sunsets.  
  
Sango scoffed.  
  
"No, really."  
  
Sango looked at the monk, her skeptical attitude dissipating.  
  
Had she hurt him?  
  
"Miroku . . . I-"  
  
Miroku turned fully around, a small smile appearing on his lips. The demon exterminator sighed, walking to his back and leaning over, about to kiss his cheek.  
  
Suddenly, Miroku turned so their lips met, catching Sango off guard. The monk smiled into the kiss, deepening it without and resistance on Sango's part.  
  
Someone clearing their throat abruptly ended their make out session.  
  
"I don't think it's safe to leave you two alone," Kagome winked from Inuyasha's protective embrace.  
  
Sango blushed, quickly getting up from her awkward position in Miroku's lap to look up at their 'audience'.  
  
Inuyasha 'keh'ed the whole situation, taking his place by Kagome's backpack, sniffing for any hidden contents that would be of some importance to him.  
  
In other words - - -  
  
Ramen.  
  
Kagome giggled at the hanyou, walking over to unlatch her comically overly stuffed backpack. Digging around for a few minutes the pearl-gray-eyed girl was able to uncover her huge ramen stash.  
  
"Your ramen'll be ready soon, Inu-kun." The hanyou blushed at his new 'pet- name' as she had put it once before.  
  
He didn't like the phrase 'pet-name'.  
  
He wasn't a pet.  
  
Not even for Kagome.  
  
But in her time it wasn't what people in his would think it was, so he had gone along with it.  
  
Kagome had ways of making him agree to things today . . .  
  
His blush darkened as he fought away a grin that he knew was already showing.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me," Kagome knelt down to grab something from her pack, "I brought this for you, Miroku." The raven-haired girl held up a magazine from her time. Taking a moment to ignore the houshi's already perverted smile and look at Sango she let out a chuckle. "But I guess now you don't need it."  
  
Wait a second!  
  
Kagome never gave Inuyasha anything . . .  
  
Except ramen.  
  
But still! Why was she going to go out of her way to bring the monk something and not him?  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at this 'magazine for Miroku' and almost choked as he gawked at the cover.  
  
A woman in less than Kagome's 'shiny clothing' posed on the cover, the words 'Victoria's Secret' printed at the top.  
  
Quickly, the embarrassed honey-eyed hanyou turned away, finding Shippou and Kirara very interesting.  
  
"You're right, Lady Kagome," Miroku stood up, "I don't need it anymore. Allow me to rid us of this-"  
  
"Oh no, Miroku, you're too busy here," Sango smiled, "Allow me."  
  
Miroku slumped his shoulders forward, "Busy with what?"  
  
"Watching Kagome."  
  
"Hey! What the hell am I doing here?! Painting a damn picture?!"  
  
"She didn't mean it like that, Inu-kun."  
  
"It's my job to protect you and make sure you're safe and unharmed, not the monk's. You're my woman, not his!"  
  
"See? Inuyasha can take care of Kagome, I need a walk. Let me just toss it somewhere."  
  
"So you never want to see this again, ne?"  
  
"N-no. No! Of course not!"  
  
"Fine then, there's a fire right here. We can just burn it." Sango kissed his cheek playfully.  
  
"But we'd be killing two birds with one stone if you let me rid us of it while taking a wa-"  
  
"I'll kill a monk and a magazine in a secon-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone blinked in shock as Kagome grabbed the magazine away from her friend and tossed it into the fire. "Now, Miroku go for your *walk* and then we'll have killed two birds, unless you're not happy and then I can send Inuyasha to kill a third."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"Kagome, maybe you shouldn't-"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
*Wham*  
  
Right into the fire.  
  
*  
  
"I said I was sorry," Kagome reasoned, picking another branch from the ground.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Please, Inu-kun, forgive me?"  
  
"You . . . 'sat' me . . . in the *fire*," Inuyasha seethed.  
  
"I'm sorry! It's not like you caught fire or anything, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kagome sighed, picking up another stick and readjusting the firewood in her arms. "Alright, don't forgive me. I'm going back to camp, you can stay and collect more firewood if you want."  
  
She brushed past him, heading towards the firelight ahead, missing the slight regret in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was overreacting.  
  
If he had pushed her into a fire she wouldn't have-  
  
. . .  
  
Actually, she would.  
  
"He still mad?" Shippou questioned, looking up with his curious bottle green eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome admitted, tossing her load of wood into the dying fire, her spirit lifting a tad when the fire regained its size.  
  
"Well, you *did* sit him in the fire," Miroku stated matter-of-factly, "I'd be a bit angered myself. Don't you agree my darling Sango?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"What's-"  
  
"She's mad at you."  
  
"What for?!"  
  
"For wanting to look at the magazine's my guess." Kagome whispered to him, prodding the fire and observing Inuyasha's uneaten ramen.  
  
Miroku looked from Kagome to Sango with interest. "Sango, I apologize for my behavior earlier."  
  
Sango looked up from her very intense glare at her feet.  
  
"But, if it's any consolation, I would have been imagining your face on all of those other women."  
  
Sango's eyes widened, her cheeks reddened, and her hands twitched.  
  
Kagome, being the intuitive, caring girl she is, quickly grabbed her friend's hand before she could do anything that would prevent Miroku from being able to see tomorrow. "Come on Sango-chan, it's been a l-long day, I saw a hot spring close by."  
  
Sango, who was still tense and muttering dark language under her breath, grudgingly nodded and followed her friend towards the hot spring.  
  
*  
  
"What do you hear?"  
  
"If you'd shut up, I'd be able to tell you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So far nothing that concerns us, just Sango thanking Kagome for something called a 'tampon', what ever in all the hells that is."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Anything y-"  
  
"Shut up before I snap a twig and run, leaving you here to deal with the women."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Here we go."  
  
Inuyasha twitched his ears in concentration.  
  
"They're talking about you."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"Could you please just shut up?!"  
  
The lavender-eyed male sighed in irritation.  
  
"Sango says you're a pervert and she's not sure if she should stay with you. What if you cheat on her?"  
  
"I'd never cheat on my darling Sango!"  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
"Why are you the only one that's gets to talk?"  
  
"Because I'm the one that got us up in this tree, the one listening, and . . .," he paused, "the best looking one."  
  
"What?! Who told you THAT?!"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Oh course, she's your woman . . . She'd say it to Kouga if she was his."  
  
*Thonk*  
  
"Ow . . ."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"When we get down from here . . ."  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They heard us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Run."  
  
"Get me down first!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, allowing the monk to grab on as he dived to the ground, taking off at a speed neither knew he could ever accomplish.  
  
"Inuyasha! S - - -"  
  
Yes.  
  
Out of hearing range.  
  
Inuyasha zoomed through the forest back to the campsite almost falling face first into the fire - - -  
  
Again.  
  
"My darling Sango thinks I'll cheat on her!"  
  
"Where'd she get that idea?" Inuyasha drawled dryly, plopping down next to his ramen.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"So am I."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Every time we pass through a village you hit on every woman you see. You ask every one of the to bear your child, you grope them, need I continue?"  
  
Miroku sighed, "I have a high appreciation for the female body, especially my darling Sango's."  
  
"More than I needed or wanted to know, Miroku."  
  
"That's what best friends do, they tell each other everything."  
  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise, "Best friends?"  
  
Miroku nodded, his eyes glimmering with amusement. "You're the closest thing to a brother I've ever had. Although you are arrogant, rude, stubborn, hard-headed, and I know I'm leaving some stuff out, you're a good guy."  
  
"Stop with all the mushy *flattery* monk," Inuyasha said wryly.  
  
Miroku shrugged, prodding the fire, "When do you suppose they'll be back?"  
  
"Probably soon, they heard us."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, ignoring Miroku's horror stricken face and ignoring Kagome's piercing gaze.  
  
"You were watching us take a bath!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"You pervert! You're rubbing off on Inuyasha!" Sango hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the houshi.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha roared, waking Shippou and Kirara from their sleep.  
  
Surveying what was taking place, though, both hurriedly went back to their previous action.  
  
"What are we talking about?! What are we talking about?! We're talking about you eavesdropping on our bath!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"We weren't eavesdropping!" Inuyasha insisted.  
  
"Then what did we hear?"  
  
"Well, my darling Sango, there are other things other than us around here," Miroku stated matter-of-factly, smiling genuinely up at the taijiya.  
  
"Yeah, who the hell told you it was us?"  
  
". . .no one . . ." Kagome said doubtfully.  
  
Sango sighed, releasing the monk's collar causing his to fall to the ground, "You did say sit, if Inuyasha was there then we'd have heard something."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome looked apologetically at the two men. "Gomen nasai Inu-kun." She kissed his check just as apologetically.  
  
Inuyasha darkened about four shades but was able to mutter a barely-audible "Feh."  
  
Kagome sighed, looking up at the sky.  
  
The waxing moon,  
  
The twinkling the stars,  
  
The calming breeze,  
  
The flying eels thingies - - -  
  
Wait.  
  
***  
  
Well, not that great of a cliffy, but one nonetheless. If you wanted a longer chapter you can blame my best friend Yukina-chan, for at the moment she is throwing a pink ball at my head, ergo I can not write in peace. ^_^;  
  
Well, R&R and I promise the next chapter to be up by next weekend.  
  
Yes, this time I mean it.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
~Sakura 


	6. Kikyo's Words and Kagome's Kiss

Sleepover - Chapter 6 Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Inuyasha then please have someone slap you back into your senses.  
  
Sakura's Note: OMG I am so incredibly sorry for not posting for over two weeks, I think a month this weekend. (When this'll be up) I've been really busy with the science fair (which I hate), US History projects, field trips, etc, etc. Plus house chores and my best friend spent the weekend with me and I am now a somewhat Sims addict. *sigh* But since you have waited this long *hand everyone a cookie* then after the shout outs then there will be no more Sakura babbling.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed. There will be no shout outs this time because as of now (I already wrote the chappie, author's note comes last) it is 9:36 PM and I still have to finish WAALHW chapter 6. So enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6: Kikyo's Words and Kagome's Kiss  
  
"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha growled, a bit miffed he had lost her attention. "Kagome, I asked what are you- - -"  
  
Two identical Soul Skimmers flew their way towards the half demon and proceeded to swirl around him gracefully.  
  
Miroku and Sango seemed to realize what was happening and retrieved their weapons. "Where is she?"  
  
Kagome stayed silent, anger and fear both bubbling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Kikyo. Here . . .now?  
  
Just when everything she had been wishing for, the reason she cuddled with a white puppy plushie at home, could, at this very moment, fly out the window.  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha's voice was low and questioning.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ."  
  
"No Kagome, stay here." he looked back at her apologetically to see a tear rolling down her cheek. "Hey, remember what I said back in your time?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Keep them, those words, in mind."  
  
The others of the group decided to enjoy the intimate moment before them quietly.  
  
"I love you," Kagome whispered, putting a hand to his heart. "I believe you, it's just hard to trust her."  
  
"I love you," Inuyasha smiled, forgetting the audience around him for the time being, kissing her cheek before allowing the soul skimmers to lead him off into the dark blanket of the woods.  
  
"I love you . . ." Kagome whispered. She decided not to look back at the group, instead she would go to sleep.  
  
What better thing to wake up to but the sound of Inuyasha yelling at Shippou or Miroku?  
  
So, instead of thinking about Sango and Miroku's worried faces she slid into her sleeping bag, allowing Shippou to cuddle up next to her, and fell into a confident sleep.  
  
***  
  
All but one soul skimmer flew up into the pale gray clouds leaving only one at Inuyasha's side. "What could she want?" 'To take me to hell, no doubt.' He argued, instantly annoyed he was talking to himself.  
  
The final skimmer suddenly jerked left, startling the hanyou, and zoomed and weaved through the trees, finally reaching its destination in a clearing.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha acknowledged her as little as possible, waiting for her to speak her part.  
  
None came.  
  
"Well, since you've suddenly become mute I'll be going." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his torso, turning to leave.  
  
"I've come to collect you."  
  
That made him stop.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time, Inuyasha, to come with me to hell."  
  
He took a defensive step back, "What the hell are you spouting now?! Don't you have some shards to give to Naraku or something?"  
  
"You have me all wrong, Inuyasha." Kikyo walked towards him, her expression unreadable. "You should know better by now."  
  
"I know what I should know, Kikyo. And who told you I even wanted to come with you anymore?"  
  
She seemed surprised, although if you hadn't ever met her before you'd think nothing was wrong. "You made a vow."  
  
"Then you tried killing Kagome."  
  
"Do you have more feelings for her than me?"  
  
He paused, "I love her with my heart, and soul. Therefore, both stay with her." He could smell the earth she was made of, but something was there that he'd never sensed of this Kikyo, the Kikyo who was brought back after 50 years. And that feeling was heartbreak.  
  
She held up well though, with her response, "Oh. I see."  
  
He suddenly felt like it was all his fault, both women had been hurting, and now that he had chosen the one who had gotten first dibs 50 years ago was now the one being rejected.  
  
"Kikyo, I am truly sorry for what happened to you all those years ago. And I will avenge your death and all the suffering you have been put through by Naraku. I owe you that. But when you ask me to die when I love Kagome, I can't do that."  
  
Kikyo sighed, a sigh he assumed, since it was rigid, was holding back emotion, "You love her then?"  
  
He nodded, "With all my heart."  
  
That was the moment she did something neither could have expected. She raced towards him, holding him in a tight embrace, "Good bye, Inuyasha." Letting go rather quickly and bowing her head to hide the tear on her cheek she turned away.  
  
"Just like that? After all of this?" he looked her over, he knew she was crying, but if she thought she was doing a good job hiding it he wouldn't get in the way.  
  
"Your eyes are like doors into your soul, Inuyasha." Kikyo turned around, revealing her eyes, sparkling with unshed tears, "I can see you love her. When you love someone all you want to see if that person happy, that's why it hurts." Another lonely tear slid down her face, wetting the ground underneath her.  
  
"Tell Kagome she's a lucky girl," her words were suddenly back to normal, full of the coldness of the world she kept inside her.  
  
***  
  
Sometimes she would wake up late at night and gaze up at the stars, just stare at them in wonder and complete serenity.  
  
Tonight was one of those nights.  
  
She couldn't sleep, Inuyasha hadn't returned yet.  
  
What if he'd run off with her?!  
  
~"No Kagome, stay here." he looked back at her apologetically to see a tear rolling down her cheek. "Hey, remember what I said back in your time?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Keep them, those words, in mind."  
  
"I love you," Kagome whispered, putting a hand to his heart. "I believe you, it's just hard to trust her."  
  
"I love you," Inuyasha smiled, forgetting the audience around him for the time being, kissing her cheek before allowing the soul skimmers to lead him off into the dark blanket of the woods.~  
  
She slipped from their camp unnoticed and walked, careful not the crunch and leaves, towards the hot springs. She had found that whenever they were in this area during their journeys that that hot spring held one of the best spots to view the moon than any she'd ever seen.  
  
Once Kagome reached her destination she sighed in content, standing there to marvel at the stars. Late at night it almost seemed magical.  
  
Two arms encircled her waist, bringing her back to their owner's warm chest. The young miko smiled lazily, "You're back?"  
  
She felt him nod behind her.  
  
"I thought you might be asleep in a tree, what're you doing up?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled up at the stars, "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"Well then, we're even," Kagome closed her eyes when the hanyou nuzzled her neck. "I come out here sometimes to watch the stars."  
  
She heard a sigh from behind her, "What?"  
  
"Nothing, I just remember me doing the same thing when I was a whelp." He kissed her cheek before focusing his attention back up at the twilight sky. "I always used to think the same thing."  
  
"Mhm." Kagome smiled openly, "I can see you as a little kid, all adorable, laying under the stars."  
  
Inuyasha loosened his hold, turning the girl around awkwardly in his arms, "Adorable?"  
  
"Yes, adorable."  
  
"I ain't adorable!" he pouted, his ears flattening against his head.  
  
"Aw, you're being adorable right now!" Kagome cooed, kissing his nose, "And don't deny it."  
  
His cheeks reddened about five shades darker than normal before muttering another protest. Kagome just laughed, "You're such a silly puppy."  
  
"Puppy?!" he yelped indignantly, "First I'm adorable, now I'm a puppy? Damn it woman, I'm a man!"  
  
"And a very handsome man, I might add," the pearl-gray-eyed girl smirked playfully, closing her eyes expectantly.  
  
Reading her thoughts and acting on his own, the hanyou lowered his head for their lips to meet. They stayed that way until Kagome felt like she couldn't stand anymore.  
  
Yet another sign they'd been there too long, the sun had already begun rising over the hills.  
  
Groaning in protest, Kagome hesitantly moved away from the man she loved and sighed, "I'm kinda glad you came and found me."  
  
"Kinda?" Inuyasha repeated, a hint of pouting in his voice. "I'll have to fix that . . ."  
  
Kagome giggled, locking lips with the hanyou for the second time before the sun had fully risen.  
  
In the trees, downwind, another figure stood silent, eyes concealing all readable emotions.  
  
How could she?  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both returned much happier than they had when they had departed and the first thing that Kagome saw was a ball of red fur bounding towards her. "Kagome! You're back! We were so worried!"  
  
Inuyasha growled low in his throat, hiding the fact he cared that he had gotten no such welcome.  
  
"Where were you two?" Sango asked, rolling up her sleeping bag. "We thought something had happened!"  
  
"Then why didn't you try and find us?" Inuyasha retorted, oblivious that it wasn't an argument.  
  
"Because Miroku said not to, that you were both fine." Sango answered, just as calmly.  
  
"Well, if your mate over there told you we were fine then why didn't you believe him?"  
  
Sango dropped her cup of steamed rice, eyes wide, "What did you say?"  
  
"You got a hearing problem? I said, 'Well, if your mate-GAH!" Inuyasha jumped into a tree, barely dodging Sango's boomerang.  
  
"What the hell woman?!"  
  
Sango whistled, going on about her business as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
*  
  
"Oh, come on down, Inu-kun. Sango's not gonna hurt you. And I cooked ramen!"  
  
". . .ramen?" Inuyasha poked his head out of the buses, causing Kagome to laugh at his childlike behavior. She could just see his mother ready to give him a spanking and him hiding up in the trees.  
  
. . .  
  
She'd have to ask Myouga about that.  
  
"Yes, ramen, beef and shrimp."  
  
"Where's Sango?"  
  
"Having a very interesting conversation with the others about space."  
  
"Space?"  
  
"Space."  
  
Inuyasha leapt out from the tree, "I know all about space."  
  
Kagome raised a skeptic eyebrow, "You do? When did the first space shuttle reach the moon?"  
  
With a smug grin the hanyou answered, "July 1969, A.D - whatever in all the hells that means."  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"Your textbooks."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"What?!"  
  
". . .you can. . .read?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "Yes . . .What? You thought I couldn't?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Oh, well that's just nice." The hanyou crossed his arms across his chest, "You thought I was an idiot."  
  
"No I don't!" Kagome protested, "I think you're smart, you just don't like showing it. Did I ever say I thought you couldn't read?"  
  
". . .no. . ."  
  
"Well then, it's settled, now let's go eat before the ramen gets co-" Kagome found herself in the middle of a very subtle kiss, Inuyasha holding her as tight as he could before her lungs would collapse.  
  
*  
  
"The world is flat!" Sango argued, "Shippou, you're just to little to understand-"  
  
"No I'm not! It's a cone! Like the kind of ice cream Kagome brings me! Right Kagome?"  
  
"Um, not exactly Ship-"  
  
"You're all are wrong," Inuyasha scoffed, plopping down next to Kagome and flashing a smile when Kagome leaned on his shoulder. "It's round."  
  
"Round?!" They all looked at the hanyou like he had just declared him and Naraku were long lost brothers. Suddenly they all burst out laughing, save for Kagome who was trying to understand why everyone was laughing at her hanyou for.  
  
"What is so damn funny?" Inuyasha growled, "The earth is round, so is the moon, the sun, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, and some others I can't remember."  
  
The others looked at one another before looking at the only one they knew that knew for sure.  
  
Kagome.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's right Kagome-sama?" Miroku stared at her just as intently as the others.  
  
The stormy-orbed girl looked from her handsome hanyou's face to the curious faces of her others companions. "Well, actually, Inu-kun is right. The world is round, like a ball."  
  
Everyone's eyes were as wide as dish plates, except for Inuyasha, who was silently celebrating his being correct.  
  
"The earth, it's . . . *round*?!" Shippou squeaked, looking up at the stars, "If it is how come people in Japan and people in that Amerika place you talk about, which are on opposite sides of earth, both stay on earth, wouldn't they fall off the earth?"  
  
The miko was surprised with his perceptiveness and smiled gently, "There's something called gravity that holds us down safely to earth. That way no one falls off."  
  
"But how'd dog boy over here know?" Shippou questioned, his bottle green eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
"Watch it, fox boy," Inuyasha growled, "And I happen to know a lot about space."  
  
"Of course you would, you have so much of it inside your head how could you not?" Seeing the look on Inuyasha's face, Shippou knew he had gone to far, but alas, it was too late.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"WAAAAH! KAGOME!" Shippou wailed, jumping into the girl's arms.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, "Don't hit Shippou like that!"  
  
"He started it by hitting me!"  
  
Sango and Miroku watched the exchange, pivoting their heads every time someone new made a remark.  
  
"Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words will never hurt me," Kagome recited as if in kindergarten. "Words you should live by."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, turning around, and swearing that he'd get revenge for Shippou making Kagome mad at him.  
  
Shippou sniffled in Kagome's arms, causing the girl to have to retreat to bed early, leaving no time for 'kissing time with Inu-kun.'  
  
Realizing this, the hanyou retreated to his tree with only a peck from the girl before she crawled into her sleeping bag, Shippou already dead to the world.  
  
***  
  
No cliffy this time! *Eats some chocolate* I think the part about Kikyo was the saddest part, but I tried to soften it up with some fluffiness, so please don't hate me. (I know ya won't ^_~)  
  
Again, I apologize for taking so long to update. School's been a word I dare not utter here, and then there's something called a personal life. But next week I'll try my hardest to get chapter 7 up. Along with MIM chapter 22.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


	7. Day for Romance

Sleepover - Chapter 7 Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this fan fic! ^_~  
  
Sakura's Note: Happy White Day everyone! If I had a guy it'd be much better, but it's still fun to write about my favorite couples!  
  
This chapter is mostly about White Day, although the first half is about other cute things. Short author's note, so just enjoy and R&R!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Thanks to: MysteryLady-Tx, mirokuluver, Kikyo's real killer, royjoy, Dark_Soul, Knuckles, The Rose Garden, and DisKraced One  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7: Day for Romance  
  
His honey eyes reflected the dying fire down below. He hadn't been able to sleep, the one time he felt himself dozing off he could sense another presence, therefore waking him up completely.  
  
"Nnnnhhh! No! No!" Inuyasha jerked his head down to the forest floor where Shippou lay kicking at the sleeping bag.  
  
Kagome, most likely awakened by his antics, jumped up in shock, "Shippou! What's wrong?"  
  
The kitsune's eyes snapped open, wide with fear. "Momma!" Shippou leapt into Kagome's arms, squeezing her as tight as he could. "You're alive!"  
  
The futuristic girl blinked, a bit dumbfounded by her scent. 'Momma?' "It's ok Shippou, it was only a bad dream," Kagome soothed, calmingly stroking the kitsune's back.  
  
There were muffled sounds from the crook of her neck, "What?"  
  
Shippou pushed away from the young miko's neck, "But, it was scary! Really, really, really, really, really, scary. I mean really, really, reall-"  
  
"Shh, Shippou, it's ok. It was only a bad dream, would it help if you told me what happened?" Kagome allowed Shippou to move from her shoulder to her lap. Noticing that Kagome was no longer holding him he clutched her arms and literally wrapped them around him.  
  
The pearl-gray eyed girl's eyes lit up with silent laughter, "Ok Shippou- chan, what happened?"  
  
The little kitsune took a deep breath, "It was awful. We were all walking and Miroku had just gotten slapped by Sango for groping her," Kagome smiled to herself when she heard Miroku shift uncomfortably in his 'sleep'.  
  
Obviously everyone was awake by now.  
  
"Then you sat Inuyasha because he hit me on the head, so I was laughing."  
  
So far, Kagome couldn't find anything scary about this dream at all.  
  
. . .  
  
Wait.  
  
Were their frequent antics traumatizing him?!  
  
"But then Naraku came and you hid me in a bush before you all started fighting him. I fell asleep and when I woke up it was quiet." Shippou's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "I got out of my hiding place and looked around. I couldn't find Sango or Miroku anywhere. Then I found Inuyasha, he was lying on the ground and he-he . . ."  
  
Kagome looked expectantly down at him, "What happened?"  
  
"He . . . Wasn't breathing. He was-was dead. I poked him and yelled 'Papa!' But he didn't answer."  
  
From his perch in the trees, Inuyasha's eyes softened. 'Papa? The little brat thinks of me as . . .' Suddenly it seemed a bit harder to swear revenge on the little guy.  
  
Kagome rocked the crying little boy in her arms, "Oh Shippou . . ."  
  
"Then I saw you, and so I ran to you, but you were gone too!" He began to cry silently, "It was so real!"  
  
"I know, I know," Kagome cradled the boy.  
  
She'd never seen him so shook up before.  
  
Even when Naraku actually *did* come, he never cowered or cried like this.  
  
Kagome slid back into her sleeping bag with the kitsune still sobbing in her arms, "Let's go to sleep, think of something and that's what you'll dream of."  
  
Shippou tensed, "I can't go back to sleep! What if I dream it again?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "You won't. I know, I can sing you a lullaby!"  
  
Shippou looked up at Kagome with his curious green eyes, "Which one?"  
  
"Well, I don't know many . . ." She took a minute to think, "But I do know this one from an anime I watch though."  
  
"Can you sing it?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Of course! Let me try and remember it though."  
  
Inuyasha sat up from his tree branch, careful not to disturb any leaves. He'd never heard Kagome sing before.  
  
"Ok, I got it,"Kagome slowly rocked the child in her arms. The charcoal- haired girl cleared her throat softly, preparing herself. She hadn't done this since Souta was four!  
  
"April roses, tiny sparrows  
  
Comets bright and new  
  
All belong together  
  
With the mystery that is you  
  
When I see your little face  
  
I hear a song from long ago  
  
I think you know  
  
The many secrets I've forgotten."  
  
Shippou closed his eyes, slowed his tears, and snuggled closer to Kagome in the warmth of the sleeping bag.  
  
The silver-haired hanyou's eyes widened; she sang beautifully.  
  
"Generations through the ages  
  
Joined as one somehow  
  
Leading to the miracle  
  
That I am holding now  
  
From the sky and from the sea  
  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
  
You seem to see  
  
A greater universe than I do.  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the memory of the day  
  
The world was born.  
  
When you wake up I'll be waiting  
  
Eager for your smile  
  
You've had quite a journey darling  
  
You should rest a while  
  
When you cry we still rejoice  
  
To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true  
  
My sweet Shippou*  
  
Please understand how much we love you."  
  
Kagome smiled as the little child snuggled in closer, his breath steadying. "Goodnight, Shippou."  
  
He allowed himself to give a small smile, "Goodnight, momma. . . . Momma?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Keep singing, ok?" he yawned from his place by her side.  
  
Kagome laughed, "alright."  
  
"Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Later on perhaps you'll tell  
  
The wondrous things you've seen  
  
More miraculous than dreams  
  
Tell me all about the day  
  
The world was born."  
  
Kagome paused her song, humming only the cheerful, but calming, melody.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes drooped and he found himself leaning back, enjoying Kagome's voice. But he wouldn't fall asleep, he had to keep watch on everyone.  
  
"Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the memory of the day  
  
The world was born."  
  
He wouldn't sleep . . . No . . . no sleep . . . zzzz  
  
***  
  
The smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the air, rousing the kitsune from his dreams. For once he didn't smell ramen as well.  
  
"No, Inuyasha! They're not ready y-"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Sighs could be heard.  
  
"Inu-kun, I told you the eggs weren't done yet!" the miko scolded, looking in his mouth. "Now you went and burnt your tongue, it'll be numb and you won't be able to eat without biting it."  
  
So what if he couldn't *eat* anything with a burnt tongue? There was something *else* he couldn't do with a burnt tongue he was worrying about . . .  
  
"Inuyasha, you should listen to your woman," Miroku advised. "She *is* much smarter than you."  
  
Shippou walked towards them just in time to see the monk nursing another wound on his noggin, Inuyasha whistling as if nothing he hadn't done a thing.  
  
"Everyone ready for breakfast?" Almost immediately the entire group jumped up, including the newly arrived Shippou.  
  
"Good morning Shippou, did you have any more nightmares?"  
  
"Mornin' momma," Shippou beamed, "No. You sang the really pretty song and I slept fine."  
  
"What's up with all this 'momma' business?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "You finally found a good excuse for sharing her sleeping bag?"  
  
Shippou glared at the hanyou, "Not that it's any of *your* business but I sleep with Kagome because it's warm and she protects me."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"From you."  
  
"Well then you should be glad she's here then," Inuyasha smirked, stabbing a piece of bacon with his claw, "'cuz if she wasn't then you'd be in big trouble, the way you put it."  
  
"Inuyasha, be nice." Kagome grabbed the bacon from where it stuck out from his mouth, quickly tossing it back down on his plate. "And don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
Inuyasha pouted, causing her to instantly give in.  
  
"Everyone have some?" Kagome perked up, chomping on her own bacon.  
  
"I thought you said not to talk with your mouth full," Inuyasha mocked, imitating her voice.  
  
Kagome kissed the hanyou's cheek, his face instantly reddening, "I said with your mouth full, my mouth only had a little food."  
  
"I think your imitations of Lady Kagome are really improving, Inuyasha," Miroku beamed, allowing Sango to steal some bacon from his plate.  
  
"Shut up," Inuyasha muttered, still red in the face.  
  
"You know who we haven't seen in a while?" Kagome mused, chewing away at her eggs even with Inuyasha still eyeing her critically.  
  
"Who?" Sango asked, tossing Kirara some more egg.  
  
"Kouga."  
  
Inuyasha's egg spewed from his mouth. "W-why the hell would you care?!"  
  
The miko blinked, "Just a thought, Inu-kun. Gods, you spit egg all over me!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Feh."  
  
"What are these momma?" Shippou gained everyone's attention in the process of holding up a small pack of what looked to be thin pieces of paper.  
  
"Those are playing cards," she looked around at the clueless faces and blushed. "In my time they use these to play games with."  
  
"Games? What kind of games?" Miroku perked up, a playful glint in his eye. "I'm good at games!"  
  
Sango giggled at his childish behavior. "I'd like to know too, Kagome-chan, maybe not as much as Miroku over here but, it seems interesting."  
  
Shippou already was perched atop Inuyasha's head, him scowling up at the kitsune. But Kagome didn't miss the glimmer of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Ok, let's play poker." Kagome dealt out five cards to everyone.  
  
*  
  
"Who's idea was it bet ramen again?" Sango drawled, handing over her last cup to Inuyasha and leaning on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome answered, leaning on his shoulder. "Thank the gods this is the last round. Winner wins all."  
  
"And I'm gonna win!" Inuyasha grinned, taking the cards dealt to him by Kagome.  
  
"Hey! That's cheating! Having your girlfriend dealing the cards!" Miroku objected, taking his cards from Kagome skeptically.  
  
"Well we aren't having your woman deal 'em monk!" the hanyou retorted.  
  
"How about you two have Shippou deal?" Sango suggested, pointing over at the young kitsune currently on top of Inuyasha's head.  
  
"No!" Miroku whined.  
  
"Damn it, why not Miroku?!" Inuyasha threw his cards to the ground, growling low in his throat.  
  
"Because Shippou's like your son! He'll be hoping you'll win too!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, the growling stopped, and Kagome felt him tense under her.  
  
Everyone could sense it coming . . .  
  
The loud, earth shattering obscenities about to come from his mouth.  
  
But, to everyone's surprise when he opened his mouth, none came.  
  
"Sango, you deal."  
  
*  
  
"No fair! Your woman rigged it!"  
  
Kagome would have sweat dropped, if it had been one of her anime shows, but instead she just patted her hanyou on the back.  
  
"Give me back my ramen! Redo!"  
  
Miroku looked up from where he and Sango were counting his, now their, winnings. "No."  
  
"No? No?! I'll make you say no!" Inuyasha growled, pouncing from his face and causing Kagome to almost fall over. Miroku jumped up, running through the field with an angry hanyou on his heels.  
  
As they came back towards the camp Kagome sighed, "You two can stop now . . ."  
  
Shippou blinked, still holding his hungry stomach, and walked towards the two arguing males.  
  
"No! I won the ramen fair and square!"  
  
"Shut up! Sango rigged it so you'd win! It's mine!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry."  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"No, monk, it's MINE!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it-"  
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry," Shippou tugged on the hanyou's pants leg, looking up with large eyes.  
  
Both men looked down at the kitsune, all fighting aside.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I said I'm hungry."  
  
"Why're you telling me, kid? I don't got any, now that Miroku gone and stolen it all."  
  
"I didn't steal it!"  
  
"Yes you did! The game wasn't fair!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
With a sigh, Inuyasha did the manly thing of knocking his opponent in the treacherous game of Poker down, "Alright, alright." With that he turned and began walking towards the forest.  
  
When he returned he carried a handful of fruit, "  
  
*  
  
When she woke up the moon was already high in the sky.  
  
Tomorrow was March 13th, White Day; the day where the guys gave to the girls. She had missed Valentine's Day, so why not make up for lost time? Why miss out on a girl's most favorite day next to Hina Matsuri*?  
  
Kagome eased out of her sleeping bag and through the field towards the Inuyasha's forest and towards the well where she would be taken home.  
  
*  
  
Instead of being awakened by the sun, or the gentle chirping of birds, the Inu-gumi were awaked by the delighted yellings of a certain half dog demon.  
  
"Oh gods! Kagome! Kagome! Thank you!" he leapt from side to side of the ramen pyramid that, unbeknownst to him, had been assorted at 3 in the morning after a late night well ride.  
  
Kagome just giggled as she walked up to the excited hanyou. She swore it was like seeing her little brother Souta in a candy store.  
  
He grabbed her and held her in a tight hug, "Thank you!"  
  
The others stared dumbfounded at the absurdly large amount of ramen stacked up on the ground.  
  
Where had it all come from?  
  
"Happy White Day, Inuyasha," Kagome beamed, trying to find a way out of the very, very tight embrace.  
  
"White Day?" he released her, giving her the perfect chance to get some much needed oxygen, and stared at her a bit bemused.  
  
"Yeah, in my time there are two holidays, Valentine's Day and White Day. White Day is when the guys give to the girls, and Valentine's Day is when the girls give to the guys. But since we weren't together on Valentine's Day I thought I'd make up for lost time."  
  
Inuyasha's happy exterior seemed to dim a bit.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"  
  
"You said White Day is when guys give to girls, but I didn't get you anything."  
  
"Oh that's ok, you didn't know, right?" Kagome just waved a passive hand.  
  
The rest of the day was spent near the well, Inuyasha obsessing over his pile of ramen and making sure nothing went near it for too long.  
  
That was, until Kagome stated she would have to go back to her time to take a few tests.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha growled, "Why can't you take these examines later?"  
  
Kagome sighed, she knew it wouldn't be easy, especially since they were together. He'd try and keep her there forever, no matter how sweet it was there was still the fact that she had school.  
  
Damn thing!  
  
"Don't be stupid! You're staying here!"  
  
Here we go again . . .  
  
"I have to-"  
  
"But it's stupid! Tests are stupid and you're stupid for taking them!"  
  
"No, it's stupid that you're calling me stupid!"  
  
"No, it's stupid you think it's stupid that I'm you stupid, stupid!"  
  
"Uh uh!"  
  
"Yuh huh!"  
  
"Uh uh!"  
  
"She'll miss her tests at this rate . . ." Sango sighed, leaning into Miroku.  
  
"I think that's what he's going for, Sango-chan."  
  
"I give up, Inu-kun. I gotta go."  
  
With a kiss on the lips that lasted about five minutes Kagome jumped into the well, "I'll be back in two days!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, frustrated with himself. What could he get Kagome?  
  
"Ah, worried what to get the love of your life, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku wrapped an arm around the hanyou's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged off the monk, "You think you know everything, don't you houshi?"  
  
"I don't think, I know, for I know everything." Miroku winked.  
  
"Then what, pray tell, should I get her for White Day?"  
  
"Well, I personally don't know her tastes as well as you should, but I do know the perfect person for the job."  
  
"And . . . Get to the point!"  
  
"Who better to ask than her own mother?"  
  
*  
  
"Oh! That's so sweet!" Mrs. Higurashi beamed, "I know the perfect thing!"  
  
"R-really?" Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably, sitting at the dining room table and spinning the empty tea cup.  
  
"A dinner!"  
  
"A dinner?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, what was so special about a dinner? All it was was some food on a table . . .  
  
*  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome dropped her bag on the couch and entered the dining room. All the lights were off.  
  
Had everyone gone somewhere without telling her?  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
"Inuyasha?! Inu-kun, what're you doing here? I said I'd be back in two days, you know I can't go back yet-"  
  
His sighed, putting a finger to her lips, "Just shut up and come with me, will ya?"  
  
The raven-haired girl humored him, feeling silly walking around the house in the dark. "Where're we go-"  
  
"Shh, just wait."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, giving a sigh of defeat.  
  
Inuyasha lead her to the dining room and out into the patio.  
  
"Inu-kun, it's pitch-"  
  
Red lanterns suddenly lit up, lighting the entire area, including a table covered with a white tablecloth, two plates of oden, and a single rose.  
  
A single tear found its way down the girl's cheek. "Inuyasha . . . Did you- ?"  
  
"Your mom helped," he blushed, "Do you like it?"  
  
Kagome broke into tears of joy, wrapping her arms around the man she loved tight enough to knock the breath out of him, "Like it? Like it?! Are you kidding, I love it! I love you!"  
  
As the silver moon rose into higher into the sky, the couple kissed, truly in love.  
  
***  
  
*In the song the lyrics are actually My sweet Washu, but since she's singing to Shippou she'd use his name. I know I shouldn't have to explain, but just in case.  
  
*Hina Matsuri translates to Doll Festival, where girls can party, have drinks, and some even have guy friends that take them around and buy them everything that they can afford.  
  
I hope you found that fluffy enough for your liking. Sorry I didn't post Friday, but I thought it'd be better to post today. I'm also thinking that this could be the last chapter, seeing how there was no real plot planned. (It did start out as a one shot) If you want more, I'll be happy to try and write some, so just say so in your review.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


End file.
